Technical Field
A method for manufacturing a capacitor with a tantalum oxy nitride (TaON) film for a semiconductor device is disclosed. More particularly, a method for manufacturing a capacitor is disclosed with a reduced number of steps and thus an increased yield by in-situ performing the step of executing P-doping after forming a MPS (Metastable Poly Silicon) on a lower electrode and the step of forming a nitride film before forming a tantalum oxy nitride film. The disclosed method prevents the concentration of phosphor contained in the lower electrode from being reduced by removing the phosphor on the surface of the lower electrode in a cleaning process performed between the above two steps, thereby increasing the capacitance of the capacitor.